Rendición
by Nix Moonlight
Summary: Era una guerrera que luchaba contra el amor pero tal vez era hora de desistir


**Disclaimer: **Skip Beat no me pertenece, no tengo tanta imaginación para crear a un personaje tan fantástico como Ren XD

**Rendición**

La vez en que Sho hirió los sentimientos de Kyoko se sintió derrotada, fue en ese instante que comprendió que su vida no estaba hecha para que el cantante se convirtiera en su príncipe azul y la protegiera de todos los males, además muchas de las princesas de los cuentos que leyó en su niñez se quedaban sentadas la mayoría del tiempo espero a que alguien fuera a rescatarlas, ellas no tenían la suficiente fuerza para salir al mundo y demostrar que eran capaces de pelear sus propias batallas, Kyoko deseaba ahora ser una guerrera, con el valor suficiente de enfrentar cualquier prueba que el destino decidiera ponerle.

Por lo menos la mayoría de las pruebas, aun existía una en la que tenia demasiado miedo, el amor la aterraba en sobremanera, el solo pensar que un día volvería a sentir aquello de cuando estuvo enamorada de Sho la hacia sentir pequeña o mas bien muy desprotegida, no quería un día despertar sin motivos para seguir adelante, porque si, un día ella perdió al chico que amaba desde su infancia pero a cambio se aferro a la venganza para salir adelante ya que no solo habían lastimado sus tiernos y puros sentimientos sino que también el cantante le había dado un golpe terrible en su orgullo por lo tanto no fue difícil odiarlo.

Sin embargo con Tsuruga Ren el hombre del que estaba enamorada todo era diferente, sabia que él no utilizaría sus sentimientos para jugar con ella y eso hasta cierto punto era mil veces peor porque si la utilizaba Kyoko podría odiarlo y así olvidarlo mas rápidamente, pero si en algún momento se alejaba cordialmente de ella todo seria terrible porque no tendría nada a lo que aferrarse, no podía tener nada en contra de él por el simple hecho de que no la amaba eso seria muy injusto para el actor, mas tomando en cuenta que él se preocupaba por ella y siempre intentaba ayudarle.

Justo ahora no sabia como reaccionar después de escuchar la historia completa del hombre que amaba, se sentía extrañamente feliz al saber que él era en realidad Corn porque eso significaba que durante toda su vida se aferro al recuerdo de un hombre maravilloso, entendió que le había ayudado mucho con aquel recuerdo que le dejo antes de partir porque gracias a su piedra muchas veces pudo encontrar paz interior, tal vez tenia un pasado un tanto oscuro pero a decir verdad todas las personas tienen algo oculto, así como ella no va diciendo abiertamente la humillación que sufrió de parte de su amigo de la infancia y tampoco va contando la trágica historia de la indiferencia de su madre a menos que sea algo totalmente necesario.

Saber que Ren o mas bien Kuon la amaba igual que ella lo amaba a él era increíble, el sentimiento de saberse correspondida la embargaba, inundando cada fibra de su ser, pero aun así tenia miedo, porque no soportaría si un día el actor dejaba de amarla y se apartaba de ella, el amor que sentía por él ya no era infantil ni débil, era fuerte, era parte de ella, sus sentimientos estaban seguros en su interior pero una vez que se los dijera Kuon lo que pasara con ellos ya no estaría en su poder, por eso no sabia si era sabia aceptar frente al actor su amor por él.

Pero lo vio, observo el temor en los ojos ahora verdes del hombre que amaba y comprendió que las inseguridades que ella tenia él también las poseía, porque es algo inevitable de cuando te enamoras no puedes estar nunca completamente seguro, porque en muchas ocasiones el amor te hará sentir tan feliz que temerás que sea solo un sueño que en cualquier segundo dejara de existir.

Entonces Kyoko decidió hacer algo que nunca se había planteado, aprovechando que Kuon estaba sentado en su sofá con la cabeza agachada se acerco a él silenciosamente, en un rápido movimiento elevo su rostro y lo beso, unió sus labios en lo que al principio fue un torpe beso, pero poco a poco conforme pasaban los segundos se sentía como caricias dadas con devoción, al principio el actor estaba un poco confundido pero una vez que comprendió lo que ocurría abrazo fuertemente a Kyoko y profundizo el beso, hasta el punto en que se convirtió en una lucho de poder pero aun así sin perder de vista lo mas importante de aquella acción, el amor.

Kyoko hace mucho había dejado de considerar el beso de Sho como algo verdadero; ya que en esos momentos ella solo sentía asco hacia él, el beso que ella le dio a Corn muy apenas podía considerarse como tal y el beso que Corn le dio a ella fue tan sorpresivo que no tuvo tiempo de sentir nada, pero esto era diferente ya que ahora estaba completamente segura de que se estaba besando con la persona correcta.

Así que ese beso era su bandera blanca, se rendía, una vez mas dejaría que el amor formara parte de su vida, una vez mas confiaría en que existe un felices para siempre incluso si no era una princesa.

"_**La decisión del primer beso es la más crucial en cualquier historia de amor, porque contiene dentro de sí la rendición"**_

**-**_**Emil Ludwig**_

Fin.

Amo a esta pareja. Amo a esta pareja. Amo a esta pareja. Amo a esta pareja. Amo a esta pareja.

Si les gusto o lo odiaron déjenme un comentario (Refrescan mis días soleados *w*)

Gracias por leer c:


End file.
